greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Lantern Corps
: "I ask you, Universe... unfold your dark reality to me" - Atrocitus. History Origin The Red Lantern Corps was formed by Atrocitus because of the rage he felt over being imprisoned and because due justice was not brought to the Guardians of the Universe, whose Manhunters had slaughtered almost the entirety of his Space Sector. Given that a Red Lanterns's rage is centrally felt over loss, he likely feels rage specifically over the loss of his sector, or the billions of years of his life lost because of his imprisonment. War of Light The Red Lantern Corps was formed by Atrocitus of the Five Inversions, one of the five survivors of the Massacre of Sector 666. Using the blood magics of the Five Inversions, Atrocitus harnessed the red spectrum of light, allowing him to empower the rage within him. The Red Power Ring was born out of anger and crystallized by the blood of the Inversions. Atrocitus' discovery of the red spectrum first came during the years of incarceration he endured on the prison planet of Ysmault. He blamed the Guardians of the Universe for the massacre of his sector, and because of this Atrocitus built up years of hatred and rage. When he gave in fully to his rage, it was given shape for the first time when he bludgeoned Qull, one of his fellow survivors, to death with a Red Lantern Power Battery. After that, Atrocitus apparently killed the other Inversions, using their blood as part of his plans. He then poured forth the great bloody rage drawn from his body by the power of the red spectrum. Using blood magics he forged a Central Power Battery of his own which stands before a great lake of blood, and from that Lantern emerged batteries and rings to power the Red Lantern Corps. In the shadow of the great Red Lantern, immersed in his victims blood, Atrocitus vowed revenge against the Guardians of the Universe and Sinestro, the "Greatest of the Green Lanterns" and the one who incarcerated him. He began sending rings across the universe, hoping to raise an army and destroy his jailers. Among those who received a ring were Vice, the most ruthless of the Corps; Dex-Starr, a terrestrial feline; Bleez, a woman had been tortured and raped by the Sinestro Corps on Ranx; and Laira, a disgraced former Green Lantern. However, upon accepting the rings, their hearts were rendered useless which spoiled their blood from within, causing them to expel it in violent manner that burned anyone who touched it. Additionally, the Red Lanterns were reduced to an almost animalistic state, with only Atrocitus appearing to be in full control of himself. Once Atrocitus assembled a sufficient force, he instigated a War of Light against his enemies and fueled his own corps with the power of Rage. Shortly afterwards, the Red Lanterns went to capture Sinestro, who was being transferred to Korugar for his execution. At the same time, the Sinestro Corps launched an ambush on the Green Lantern escort to rescue their leader, only to be in turn ambushed by the Red Lanterns. They killed any Green Lantern or Sinestro that stood between them and Sinestro, finally taking Sinestro and a number of his corps captive. Their mission complete, Atrocitus ordered the Red Lanterns to return to Ysmault, where Atrocitus intended to use the blood of the Sinestro Corps leader in another ritual. Atrocitus had to stave off his own corps from killing Sinestro as he intended to break the Korugarian mentally by locating his daughter. Despite his plans, Atrocitus was defeated by Hal Jordan and the newly formed Blue Lantern Corps. Though defeated and wounded, Atrocitus managed to escape and plot anew as he now intended to find the location of the homeworld of the Blue Lanterns. The Blackest Night While the Red Lantern Corps was recovering, they remained on the planet Ysmault when the Lost Lanterns arrived in order to reclaim the body of their fallen comrade Laira and bring the prison planet back under Guardian control. This led to a fight between the Lost Lanterns and the Red Lanterns at a time when The Blackest Night was coming to pass. As this prophesied time came to pass, thousands of Black Lantern Power Rings were released into the universe and began resurrecting the dead as members of the Black Lantern Corps. This included the dead of Ysmault and numerous Red Lanterns. This eventually forced the Red Lantern leader Atrocitus to form an alliance with the other Lantern Corps in order to defeat the mastermind of the Blackest Night, Nekron, Lord of the Unliving. Whilst Atrocitus worked with the other Lantern Corps leaders, the Red Lantern Corps eventually gave its aid to Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner in order to defeat a large horde of Black Lanterns over Earth. While the Green Lantern Corps were initially wary of teaming up with the Red Lanterns, they managed to work together to defeat their common foe. The Brightest Day With the end of the Blackest Night, the Red Lantern Corps survived the cosmic event and continued to operate. The Red Lantern Dex-Starr accompanied Atrocitus to Earth during the demonic leader's search for the Emotional Entities. Atrocitus discovered the Rage Entity in the form of a man witnessing his daughter's murderer's execution, and successfully manipulated The Butcher into his personal Lantern Battery. But when the mad former Guardian Krona met with Atrocitus and the other New Guardians, he stole Atrocitus' battery out of the pocket dimension, claiming the Rage Entity for himself. Civil War After receiving Krona's body from Ganthet, Atrocitus faced a dilemma the cause for rage, his revenge against the mad former Guardian of the Universe that caused the death of his entire sector and planet, was complete with Krona's death. But his loss continued, and thus his rage. Taking first Bleez and then others of his Red Lantern Corps, Atrocitus forced them into the Red Central Power Battery lake of blood, which reconnected them to their sanity, restoring their minds to them, allowing them to be less bestial. The re-baptized Lanterns are now more like Atrocitus himself, including thinking for themselves again. One of the first conversations Atrocitus overheard from his refocused Lanterns was whispers of overthrowing him, their founder. Equipment *Book of Rage *Red Lantern Power Battery *Red Lantern Central Power Battery Weapons *Red Lantern Power Ring Oath *Lantern Oaths Notes *Red Lanterns can only be non-lethally parted from their rings by a Blue Lantern Ring, whose aura will cleanse the red taint in the Red Lantern's blood while removing the red ring. Another similar method is to use the love between the Red Lantern and their partner to form a tether which will restart the Red Lantern's heart, though this method still requires a Blue Lantern aura to expunge the taint. *The only other known method is employed by Mogo, who uses leech-like creatures on his surface to cleanse the lantern's body at a cellular level, thus removing the ring and restarting the heart. A Blue Lantern aura is still required to remove the taint from the lantern's blood if they are to survive this process. *The new writer on Red Lanterns, Joshua Hale Fialkov, commented on a CBR interview that: : Yes, this is it! I love "Red Lanterns," but I feel like the book -- up until now -- has been outside the rest of the universe. It really feels like its own little corner, and the fact is, it shouldn't be. The Red Lanterns are one of the biggest threats in the DC Universe. They are insane, incredibly powerful and they believe they are on a holy mission. Those are three incredibly dangerous things. Laughs : In terms of what I'm doing in "Corps" and "Red Lanterns," it's really about that. While the Green Lantern Corps has to police the universe, there is also their opposite number, who are, when it comes down to it, not necessarily wrong. Their methodology might be screwed up, but at the end of the day, what they stand for is justice -- their idea of justice, which is to intercede before the fact, as opposed to the Green Lantern Corps, which is always kind of after the fact. : And it's a blast. Writing "Red Lanterns" is so much fun. At the end of the day, they're not wrong. Horrible things happen every day and the Green Lanterns only hear about it afterwards. The Red Lanterns can sense it. They can actually step in and stop it. That's a great power to have. Does that make them villains if they do it and over react? Trivia *Just as a specific type of willpower is required to use the Green Lantern's Lantern Ring, the rage that powers the Red Lantern's Ring pertains to the rage gained through loss. See Also *Green Lantern: Rage of The Red Lanterns Links *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Red_Lantern_Corps_(New_Earth) *http://www.comicvine.com/red-lantern-corps/65-50747/ Category:Red Lantern Corps Category:Teams